


Dilek Yıldızı

by Novatardis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wishes
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun bir dilek dilemişti ama yıldızların başka planları vardı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilek Yıldızı

Gökbilimcilerin tatlı bulup Miel dedikleri yıldız aslında hiç tatlı değildi. Hatta baldan çok eşek arısına yakın olduğu bile söylenebilirdi.

Huysuzdu bir kere. Dünyada insan denen minik yaratıklar eğlenirken o yıldız olarak doğmuştu. Hem de basit bir dilek yıldızı. Anne tarafından kuzeninin kutup yıldızı olması da zedelenen egosuna hiç yardımcı olmuyordu doğrusu.

Aile yemeklerinde tüm görkemi ile baş köşeye kuruluyor, burnundan kıl aldırmıyordu. Sayesinde Küçük Ayı takımı da iyice kabarmaya başlamıştı zaten. Son buluşmalarında ne hadlerineyse Miel'i insanları kandırmakla itham etmişlerdi.

Kayar gibi yapıp insanların dilek tutmasına sebep olup sonra onları hayalkırıklığına uğratıyormuş! Saçmalık! Miel sadece oyun oynuyordu, bir yıldıza güvenmeleri onların suçuydu. Ki Miel emindi ki siz de o insan denen yaratıkların dileklerini duysanız kaymak istemezdiniz.

Hepsinin gözü asla uzanamayacağı yerlerdeydi ve hak hukuk umurlarında değildi. Sadece istemeyi biliyorlardı. Ev, araba, aşk, seks...

Ölüm dileyenler de oluyordu. Miel onlara hiç dönüp bakmıyordu. Kayar gibi de yapmıyordu. Zevk aldığı tek dilekler çocukların dilekleriydi aslında. Çocukları sevmiyordu hayır, onun tüm insan ırkına alerjisi vardı. Ama çocukların dilekleri genç yıldız Miel'in minik kulaklarını kirletecek türden değildi, masumlardı.

_'Miel.'_

Miel sesi duyunca toparlanıp aşağı baktı. Ses onu yanıltmamıştı evet bir çocuktu. Babasıyla teleskoptan yıldızları inceliyorlardı.

"Sen burada bekle Baekhyun, ben annen ne diyor bakıp döneceğim."

Babası Baekhyun'u bırakıp gidince Miel zevkle yerine yerleşti. Minik çocuğun bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca doğruldu ve kendini bırakır gibi yaptı.

Baekhyun yıldızın kayacağını görünce hızla gözlerini yumdu.

_'Lütfen büyüdüğümde şarkıcı olayım.'_

Şarkıcı olmak mı? Komşunun oğluna yeni alınan oyuncağı dilemenin modası ne zaman geçmişti? Veya 'lütfen annem çikolata yasağımı kaldırsın'ın?

Miel damağını şaklattı, bu hiç eğlenceli bir dilek değildi. Duymamış gibi yapsaydı keşke. Başını Baekhyun'dan uzağa çevirdi. Ablası kuzenine yağ çekiyordu. İğrenç.

*

Dilek yıldızları hakkında bir gerçek vardı o da duydukları her dileği yerine getirmek zorunda olmasalar da dilek sahiplerini hatırlamaktı. Ne feci. Miel'in minik zihni Interpol'e taş çıkaracak bir arşive sahipti, herkesin pis sırrını da biliyordu haliyle, ilgisini çekmese de...

Şey pekala, yaşlı başlı eski cumhurbaşkanının bir romantik komedide başrol olma hayali ilgisini çekmişti biraz. İtiraf etmeliydi başkanın hayalgücü Baekhyun'un baksırları kadar renkliydi. Sevişme sahnesi istiyordu ihtiyar!

İşin daha renkli yanı ise, dilek yıldızı olmak dileklerini dinlediği insanları favori kanallarına almak gibiydi. Miel istemese de onların kalan tüm dileklerini duyuyordu, sanki yeterince az şey dinliyormuş gibi.

Belki de bu yüzden artık ergenliğine erişen Baekhyun'a arada bir gözü kayıyordu. Minik Baek büyümüş, serpilmiş- pekala pek de serpilmiş sayılmazdı. Muhtemelen annesinin sabahları çantasına koyduğu sütü çiçeklere boşalttığı içindi bu. Kısa boyluydu yani. Ama büyümüştü işte. Miel onu lise üniformasının gömleğini asi gençler gibi pantolonunun dışına çıkarırken, üst dönemindeki Taeyeon denen kıza sarkarken görüyordu. Bir de piyano ve şan dersleri alıyordu Baekhyun.

Zaten Miel'in arada dönüp ilgilenmesinin sebebi de kabul etmediği dileği çocuğun kendi gücü ile gerçekleştirip gerçekleştiremeyeceğini görmekti. Bir dilek yıldızıysanız yapacağınız pek şey yoktu ve insanları izlemek bu meraklı yıldızın tek aktivitesiydi.

Dilek dinlemekten sıkıldığında Baekhyun'un penceresini göreceği bir hizaya geliyor, onu pratik yaparken dinliyordu. Kendine itiraf etmese de çocuğun sesini iyi bulmuştu. Ama bu konuda ona yardımcı olacak kadar değil... Bu yüzden biraz dinledikten sonra yüzünü çeviriyordu.

Onun pratiklerde iyi yaptığını bildiğinden biraz da şaşırmak için birkaç sene kadar Baek'e bakmadı Miel. Aslından içten içe birkaç sene sonra onun adını haykıran hayranların dileklerini duymayı bekliyordu. Ama Baekhyun onu yine yanılttı ve bu sefer suç onun farklı olmasında bile değildi. İlla bir suçlu aranacaksa bu kıçını devirip yatıp, sonra arkasındaki pisliği dilek yıldızlarına bırakan kader olmalıydı.

*

_'Miel'_

Miel eski tanıdığına bakınmak için yerinde şöyle bir yaylandı. Baekhyun'du bu, merak ederek penceresine eğilecekken onu hiç beklemediği bir binanın penceresinden bakarken gördü.

Baekhyun soluktu, belki bulunduğu odanın dezenfektan kokan duvarları kadar... Üstünde açık mavi hastane pijamaları vardı, bir eli serumunu taşıyan direği sımsıkı kavrarken diğeri pencerenin camındaydı.

Buğulu cama bir yıldız çizdi ince parmaklarıyla.

"Lütfen sesimi benden almasınlar... Şarkı söyleyebileyim..."

Ardından Miel'in taş kalbini bile sızlatan bir yaş Baek'in yanağından süzüldü. Miel şaşkındı. Ayağı kayar gibi yapmak için gitmiyordu. Ama bencilce olduğu yerde de durmak istemiyordu. Baek'in tek isteğinin bir gün sesini duyurmak olduğunu biliyordu.

Genç çocuğun gayet sesli rüyalarına birkaç kez maruz kalmıştı ve güzel kızlar veya  _çocuklar_ içermeyenleri adını haykırıp şarkılarına eşlik eden kalabalıktan oluşuyordu. Sesi de fena değildi, tamam Miel'in kulaklarına melekler şarkı söylüyormuş gibi gelmişti ilk duyduğunda... Baekhyun'un sesi çok güzeldi.

17 yaşındaydı ve Miel onu birkaç seneye, istediği kalabalığın önünde göreceğine emindi. Gırtlak kanseri olup, ses tellerini aldırmak için ameliyat bekler ama hala sesini duyurma dileği dilerken değil...

Boğazı düğümlendi Miel'in...

Bakışları çevresine kaydı. Belki de bunu hissediyordu dilek yıldızları kaymadan önce?

Nefesini tuttu. Gözlerini kapadı.

Tam kendini boşluğa bırakacakken ablası yakasına yapıştı.

"Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen?!"

"İşimi?"

"Böyle değil Miel... Olmayacak mucizelerle değil. Olması gereken ama gerçekleşmemiş mucizeler bizim işimiz."

Miel'i yerine sabitledi ve kendi köşesine gitti.

Olması gereken ama gerçekleşmemiş mucizeler neydi ki?

*

Sonraki birkaç sene Miel buna kafa yordu. Bu arada birkaç yüz insanı kayar gibi yapıp kandırdı, favori kanallarına yerleşmiş dilekçilerinden biri milyoner oldu ki Miel'e dilediği dilek bu değildi, birkaç tanesi diledikleri şey için çırpınırken büyük çoğunluğu akışına bıraktı.

Baekhyun da dahil.

Artık dilsizdi, sonradan olanlardan... İşaret dilini öğrenmişti, Miel o ağlayarak pratik yaparken başını çevirmişti suçlu gözlerle...

Sanki yapabileceği bir şey varmış gibi...

*

Miel için Baekhyun aşı izi gibiydi, hep oradaydı ve gözü arada kayıyordu ona kaydığını bile fark etmeden...

Baekhyun'u üniversitede görüyordu. Piyano bölümünde... Melekleri kıskandıran sesi karanlık bir gecede bir ameliyathanede Baek'den alınmış olabilirdi ama müzik sevgisi kalbinde çok derine işlenmişti ve çıkmıyordu.

Ve iyiydi, gerçekten.

Arada Miel dışında kimsenin onu göremeyeceği fırtınalı gecelerde sessiz çığlıklarla uykusundan uyanıyor, ağlıyordu.

O ağlamaya başlayınca Miel bakışlarını kaçırıyordu suçlulukla... Onun dışında Baek iyiydi. Kısa boylu arkadaşı vokallik yaparken ona piyano ile eşlik ediyor, hala gülümseyebiliyordu. Hala ışıldıyordu.

Artık çalışmasa da güzel olduğu için sakladığınız radyolar gibiydi.

*

Miel için yorucu bir süreçti. Yılbaşını yeni atlatmıştı ve çok, çok fazla dilek dinlemesi gerekmişti. Öyle ki Baek'i geldiği rock konserinde gözlerken bile gözleri kapanıyordu.

Gürültülü şarkı bitip kepçe kulaklı vokal öne gelince kocaman esnedi ve gözlerini kapadı.

"Şanslı hayranımızın bilet numarası L080412! Tekrar ediyorum L080412!"

Kalın sesin anonsundan sonra kalabalıkta Miel'in yüzünü buruşturmasına sebep olacak bir gürültü koptu, ama Miel daha ne seslere dayanmış, gözlerini açmadı.

Açsa belki kulağına hayranın ismi anons edilen vokali görür ve o isim o ağızdan çıkmadan bir şeyler yapmayı denerdi. Yapardı demiyoruz çünkü Miel pek de yetenekle donatılmış bir yıldız değildi ve bunu tüm akrabaları biliyordu.

"Evet, sıradaki şarkımız Angel'da benimle düet yapacak şanslı hayranımızın adı Byun Baekhyun! Baekhyun sahneye gelir misin?"

Ve Miel gözlerini açarak yerinden zıpladı.

Yanlış duymuş olmalıydı değil mi? Evet, evet. Geçen de genç bir kızın dileği diye dinlediği şey 40larında sapık bir adamın çıkmıştı. Kulaklarında bir sorun vardı kesin!

Gözlerini ovuşturdu ve sahneye baktı yanılmayı bekleyerek, içten içe doğru duyduğunu bilse de. Sahneye yan merdivenden çıkan hayranı, üstündeki tanıdık gri hırkayı görünce yüzü düştü, kalbi kırılarak minik Baek'inin, sessizce hep olmak istediği kalabalığın önüne çıkmasını izledi.

Kepçe kulaklı vokal Baekhyun'u görünce kulaklarına uzanan koca gülümsemesi ile ona ilerledi ve sordu:

"Angel'ın sözlerini biliyor musun?"

Baekhyun'dan aldığı yanıt işaret dilindeydi.

Bir anlığına, Miel'i sağır bırakacak bir sessizlik oldu. Herkes çıt çıkarmadan sahneye çıkarılmış hayrana bakıyordu.

Ve Miel onların bakışlarından nefret etti. Kıskançlıkla dolu bakışları bu sefer acımayla kaplanmıştı ve hepsi ok gibi Baek'i hedef alıyordu.

Dişlerini gıcırdattı. Keşke rüzgar ona kur yaparken o kadar terslemeseydi. Belki şimdi bu kalabalığı uçurmasını isteyebilirdi ondan.

Ama Miel huysuz, dili eşek arısına yakın bir dilek yıldızıydı ve böyle şeyler yapmasını isteyebileceği hiç arkadaşı yoktu.

Sonra Miel'in mucizeler sınıfına koyacağı bir şey oldu.

Kalabalığın çığlıklarından adının Chanyeol olduğunu çözdüğü vokal Baekhyun'un elini boştaki eliyle tuttu.

"Angel'ı çalmayı biliyor musun peki Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol'un gösterdiği boynunda asılı duran gitardı, Baek ise sahnenin daha arka tarafında duran piyanoyu işaret etti.

"O zaman yapılacak bir düetimiz var Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun titrek adımlarla piyanoya ilerledi, oturmadan önce dönüp Chanyeol'a baktı.

Dev onun gözlerinde akmayı bekleyen yaşları görse de istifini bozmadı ve Baek'i omuzlarından ittirip piyanonun başına oturttu.

Baekhyun'un ince, şekilli parmakları Miel'in bile görebileceği kadar çok titriyordu. Miel dudaklarını kemirdi. Endişeli bir anneden hiç farkı yoktu, dilek hormonları alt üst olmuştu.

Sonra Chanyeol usulca Baek'in minik ellerini kendi elleri arasına aldı.

Elini ilk notaya sürükledi. Baek derin bir nefes alıp parmaklarını tuşlara bıraktı. Notalar birleşti, Baek'in sessiz yılları oldu, ağladığı geceler oldu,  _şarkı_  oldu.

Chanyeol piyanoya yaslandı, mikrofonu ağzına yaklaştırdı.

Miel tecrübesiz, sorumsuz bir yıldız bile olsa, şu anın büyüsünü tüm parlaklığıyla hissediyordu. Baek'in gözleri parlamaya başlamıştı.

Baek'in dudakları yıllar sonra gerçek bir gülüşle kıvrılmıştı.

Baek'in kalbindeki usul usul kanayan yara durmuştu.

Büyülü bir andı,  _Baek_  için.

Kalbinde şarkı söylerken yanan kamp ateşinin sesini duyuyordu. Gerisinde derin ses çok sevdiği şarkıyı söylüyordu, geniş ama sıcak el omzundaydı.

Baekhyun'un kalbinde minik bir ateş yanıyordu. Büyüse belki aşk olurdu, belki karşılık da bulurdu, belki şarkı olurdu.

Ama bunlardan önce sönmemesi lazımdı.

Baekyun gözlerini kapattı.

_'Lütfen sönmesin.'_

Miel zihninde patlayan dilekle bakışlarını ablasına çevirdi.

"Bu... Bu imkansız bir dilek miydi?"

Ablası Miel'in yanına geldi. Uzun kolları minik kardeşini sararken bakışları kepçe kulaklı vokalde, cevapladı:

"Hayır, hayır değildi.  _Mucize_ ama imkansız değil."

O zaman geriye yapılacak tek bir şey kalıyordu.

Miel ablasına döndü.

"Tekrar geleceğimi biliyorsun."

Bakışları Baek'e kaydı:

"Onu sımsıkı tut Baek. Çünkü sizin için yapacağım."

Ayağa kalktı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Arkasındaki fısıltıları duyabiliyordu. Yine şaka yapacak sanıyorlardı.

Kendini bıraktı.

Ve Baek'in kalbi sonsuza dek ayrılmamak üzere Chanyeol'unkine bağlandı.

*

7 Yıl Öncesi

*

Hava güzeldi ve parkta gezinen çok insan vardı. Gitarını omzundan indirdi. Kutuyu açıp önüne bıraktıktan sonra kucağında gitarla banka oturdu.

Başı eğik, kendince birkaç nota tıngırdatırken görüşüne bir çift spor ayakkabı girdi.

"Jason Mraz'dan Bella Luna'yı çalabilir misin?"

Bakışlarını kaldırdı.

Kendi yaşlarında minyon bir çocuktu soran... Ve arkasında  _muhtemelen_  arkadaşları...

Kaşını kaldırarak "Evet?" dedi.

"Sana sütümü de vereceğim lütfen!"

Bu sefer aegyo yapıyordu.

Chanyeol güldü, yapacağı daha iyi bir şey yoktu bu yüzden"Pekala." dedi, sonra penayı tellerde dans ettirerek şarkıya girdi.

Beklediği şey grubun sevdiği bir şarkıyı batırmasıydı. Bu çok başına gelmişti çünkü. Kalabalık bir grup yanına gelir, istek yapar ve şarkıyı mahvederek söylerlerdi.

Beklemediği şey ise minyon çocuğun melek sesli çıkmasıydı.

Şarkı ilerledikçe Chanyeol için parktaki çocukların kahkahası, savrulan yaprakların hışırtısı, gitar kutusuna atılan bozuklukların tıngırtısı sırasıyla sustu.

Sadece yavru köpek kılıklı çocuğun sesi vardı.

Son nakaratı tekrar çaldı Chanyeol, çocuk gitsin istemiyordu, sonsuza kadar ona şarkı söyleyebilirdi çünkü Chanyeol zevkle dinlerdi.

Ama her şeyin sonu vardı ve Chanyeol ne kadar bitirmek istemese de şarkının sonu geldi.

İyi yanından bakarsa melek seslinin adını öğrenebilirdi. Belki çocuklarla olan grubu için ikna bile edebilirdi.

"GEÇ KALDIK! BAYAN LEE DERİMİZİ YÜZECEK!"

Az önce gülerek şarkı söyleyen çocuk bununla panikle çantasını deşti, bir kutu sütü şaşkın Chanyeol'un eline sıkıştırdı.

"Teşekkürler, Yoda!"

Ardından Chanyeol daha gözünü kırpamadan dönüp koşmaya başladı.

Silueti uzaklaşırken Chanyeol'un bakışları elindeki kutu süte kaydı. "Seni tekrar görmek istiyorum Süt Çocuk." dedi onu dinleyen dilek yıldızından habersiz.

Dilek yıldızı bir an dileği değerlendirdi, sonra uzaklaşan Baekhyun'a baktı. Minik kardeşi Miel'in müzik dehası dilekçisini biliyordu.

Onların yolunun zaten bir şekilde kesişeceğine inanarak dileği reddetti. Ve diğer dilekleri dinlemeye başladı.

Chanyeol ise hala bırakıldığı yerdeydi.

"Gerçi bu biraz mucize olurdu ya..."

Bilmiyordu ki yıllar sonra dileği kabul olacaktı. Bilmiyordu ki  _mucize_  de olsa, imkansız değildi.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Galiba bir süre en sevdiğim BaekYeol hikayem olacak bu. Ayrıca herkese Miel <3


End file.
